Ask Pokemon OCs TotalEclipseCORE Edition!
by TotalEclipseCORE
Summary: Just your good ol' fashin' Truth & Dare. Ask or dare my (and your) OCs anything and I will do my best to write it out. Although I will not take any M-Rated dares. (Fakemon and fanmade stuff included)
1. Chapter 1

Hey its me, its T-E-P. **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Y'all should know that. This goes for the rest of my story.** This is the first thing I ever tried to write so Arceus help me. This is just a good ol' Ask  & Dare fic. Here are the askable:

Eclipse the Gengar (The Lord of all Trolls. I didn't name him after me, I named me after him. Male)

Edge the Beedrill (Not an edgelord shockingly. Instead he is just the normal one that isn't completly insane. He does like to fight though. Male)

Sephylon the Black-Tailed Mewtwo (The emo edgelord every story has. Male)

Steelburg the Metagross (Hardy as crap. This guy once sat out in a Kyogre-spawned hurricane and commented "Nice weather we have, huh?" Male)

Crimson the Genesect (The shiny leader of S.E.C.T. Has anger issues that make Primape look tame. Male)

Marine the Genesect (The level-headed kind healer of S.E.C.T. Female)

Frost the Genesect (A secretive ninja from S.E.C.T. Takes honor far too seriously. Female)

Spark the Genesect (The literal High Memelord of S.E.C.T. Best friends with Eclipse, there are rumors that they founded a cult called the 'Illumemenati'. "NO WE DIDN'T" Shut up guys! I'm doing the intro! Uh, where was I? Oh yeah. Male)

Kaiser the Hoopa (Wise, old, royal, Trollish. Only two of those words describe the Prankster King. Male)

Dr. Ark the Magnezone (A complete nerd. Also an avid otaku. His goal? To make his own Pokemon. Male)

Ok that is it for now. I probably will add more as we go and take submissions. Alright, ask (and dare) away!


	2. Thine True Chapter 1!

**Hey its me, its T-E-P. Here it is... Chapter 1! I do not own Pokemon, Call of Duty, Nintendo or any other things referenced during this story. BEGIN!**

Eclipse and Spark are sitting at Thine House of Le Illumemenati playing some CoD.

The salt is real and some 10-year-old is screaming their head off yelling something around the lines of "YOU ****LORDS YOU KILLED ME! STOP CAMPING!" This brought an evil smirk to our not-so-heroic duo. Outta nowhere, an all too familier voice could be heard. "Guys! We did it!" Eclipse automatically frowned and asked "We actually got dares? With your n00b writing?" I took a second to try to figure out how he managed to pronounce 'noob' with zeroes instead of 'o's but quickly dismissed it. He caught is breath and brought out a PM he got on . "Here it is: _**Hello there, Eclipse. EonIsHere! I'm browsing thru some Fanfictions and I land on yours. Seems legitimate. So I decided "why not join in the fun?". Alrighty, without further ado, I present my OC:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Name: Eon (also goes by, but hates being called, Fluffy)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shiny: Yes.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Species: Zoroark.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Description: Shiny Zoroark with black eyes and white snakelike irises. Sarcastic and cunning. Once forced all Legendaries to play a ToD. Also cares much about those he deems his friends and family.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Truths and Dares:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eclipse: How many people did you troll on Black Ops 3 last week. I believe you may have trolled me, mate.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dr Ark: Are you sad they cancelled Bleach and that they are soon to cancel Naruto?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sephylon: How emo are you? And since you are emo, ever heard of the band "Unicorns Killed My Girlfriend"? You'd seem to fit in.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eclipse and Spark: Do you all watch quality content like FilthyFrank and LeafyIsHere? Do you listen to Panda ear r*** version and Thomas the Pain Train all night? Surely you must've gotten those skills of trolling from them.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Steelburg: You think you're tough! I want you to battle my pal; a 6" 7' Drapion who's Lv. 73. Be careful. It took out Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Mew without having to reheal up.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everyone: You must all listen to Thomas the Pain Train, nobody likes you, Panda Ear R*** version and Panda NFKRZ Remix. Tell me how it is.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Edge, Sparky, Eclipse: Here are 300 Sitrus Berries. Trollers4Life!**_ _ ****_

 _ **Exits by melting, leaving nothing but a white puddle of slime.**_ _ ****_

 _ **That's it, I guess. Hope to see Chapter 1 soon. Until then, EonIsOut"**_

An unknown voice chimed in. "Huh, he actually got one." It was Ark, floating around in intrest. He continued with "I am ready to start dares. I also have called the others here." The lights went off, gloomy music started playing, and a fedora-wearing black-tailed Mewtwo walked in. A Metagross burst in through a wall shouting "OOOOOOOH YEEEEAAAAAH!" The rest of S.E.C.T. were already there standing there wide eyed. Kaiser just floated out of his ring casually as Edge followed. I stood there taking a head count. "Ok, everyone is here. We can start now." I hand out papers to everyone with their truths and dares. Eclipse starts the horror-show-I-mean-quality-entertainment. "My answer is..." He paused dramatically. "ALL of them!" He and Spark hi-fived. "I made a compilation out of them! But Frosty broke it" Spark sadly frowned as everyone looked to Frost, who had a look of pure salt on her. She simply responded with "Do not ask." Ark read his and teared up before running back to his lab, tears streaming down his face. I watched the whole thing half amused and half worried. "I think that was an answer?" Sephylon read his and went to look them up on Youtube. He made sure to use Chrome and put it on incognito so the word 'unicorn' was not on his history. As the intro started he slowly got more interested. The lyrics started and he grew a rare smile on his face. Still with his laptop & headphones, he teleported to a warehouse and stole excactly 666 _Unicorn Killed my Girlfriend_ t-shirts. He teleported back wearing all of them at once. I looked at him and asked "So?" He looked at me and responded with "They are ok..." Eclipse reads his and Spark's next truth. Spark raised his nonexistant eyebrow and asked Eclipse "Wasn't Leafy your old trainer before you evolved?" Eclipse had a flashback and still in thought said "Ah... good times, good times. Frank is a cool Tuber too." Eclipse reads the next queston. He smirks and flashbacks... **Last night:** Eclipse and Spark are listening to the ear**** versions of _Panda_ **AND** _Thomas the Pain Train_ at the SAME **** TIME! **Flashback end...**

Spark shared Eclipse's smirk, also flashing back. "Remember that old guy that got all mad?" Eclipse kek'd and nodded "He was two seconds from trying to kill us. Good thing S.E.C.T. takes night calls." I decided not to ask what happened to him. "Let's just pretend this never happened and go to sleep." I said, not noticing the shiny Zoroark sneaking up behind me. "Not yet mate." It stopped me. I looked at it and asked "Who in the blue Distortion World are you?" The Zoroark half-smirked and responded in a really bad James Bond voice "Zoroark. Eon the Zoroark." I cringed at the voice and asked "You are a submitted OC?" Eon simply stated "No. I am a random bystander who just so happened to find this secret freakin' base out in the middle of nowhere with no adress." Defeated I simply said "Good point." Eon reminded me "You do know you still have dares right?" I made an 'oh crap' face for a slip second and said "Uh.. yeah." Out of nowhere a huge god-slaying Drapion jumped in through the roof and challenged Steelburg, who was watching all of this unfold. Steelburg simply got up and Mega Evolved. Spark brought out his phone and started recording. Steelburg, being insanely fast, flew at Drapion and used bullet punch. It hit for mild damage. Drapion tried cross poison but it didn't work because of Steelburg's namesake typing. Steelburg then noticed Drapion is poison-type so he went for a psychic, it didn't hit because of Drapion's dark-typing. Steelburg smirked and asked "Brute strength?" the Drapion shot him a grin and nodded "Only way." The battle continued and they stopped using normal Pokemon moves. Steelburg kept going for punches while Drapion kept going for stabs. The Drapion knew he could end it with just one fire fang, but he wanted this fight to last forever. Steelburg knew he could end it with earthquake, but he too wanted to draw this one out.

I look at this fight in awe, before now, there were 3 facts of life: death, taxes, and Steelburg has no equal. Two of those were disproven this night. "This might take a few days. Let's go to the next dare." Eclipse nods and brings out the next note. The songs mentioned in the dare started playing from the intercom system in the base as Spark had a trollface. Everyone's ears were bleeding at this point but Eclipse and Spark seemed to be enjoying it. They were eating the provided stritus berries to heal themselves while continuing to listen. Edge died. I looked in shock and shouted "OH MY ARCEUS THEY KILLED EDGE!" Eon then yelled out "YOU BASTIODONS!" just to complete the reference. The music finally stopped and everyone except S.E.C.T. had lost their hearing (Genesects have audio sensors that can be shut off). Marine started to heal everyone while I called up an old friend: X the Xerneas. Xerneas brought Edge back to life. Steelburg and Drapion were completly uneffected by the noise and didn't even notice untill their fight was over. It was a draw and they both were level 100 now. During the fighting somehow a metric-crapton of Legendaries got involved and Arceus eventually had to stop the fighting. The Drapion asked "Same time tomorrow?" and Steelburg nodded "Yep." I looked back at the PM and noticed the dares were done. I sighed and thanked Arceus we managed to survive the first chapter. He actually responded in a text. "Np" I just stared at the text and laughed as his name on it was 'Space Goat God' and turned off the magicalcamerathatsomehowturnsspeachtotext... (panting)...the screen now cuts to my outro.

 **Hey guys, I hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter of my first story. If anyone wants to send t &ds or an OC or two just PM me and I will do what I can. I got this chapter done as quickly as I could so I could give any early readers a treat. I probably will not be able to make chapters this quickly on a normal basis. However I will get everything out as fast and the best I can. Send in reviews to help me improve, heck if any flaming actually has anything to it I will take mind to it too. Also, random question: Are y'all ok with me adding my Pokemon Uranium OC's? If you are I will add a few. See y'all next time! I am off to watch more Leafy! I logged in just to subscribe to them.**


	3. Chapter 2: Nuclear Nonsense!

**I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Uranium.**

I run into Ilumemenati HQ screaming my head off "WE DON'T HAVE ANY TRUTHS OR DARES OR EVEN OCS! PANIC! PANIC!" Eclipse just watches me for about 3 seconds before using hypnosis. Spark whines "Why did you do that! I was recording!" Eclipse shrugged. Ark suddenly runs in yelling "EUREKA!" He starts going on a nerd-rant about how he always has wanted to make a Pokemon and now he has "...and in summary, I have created LIFE!" A new Pokemon walks in, he is a small mythical-looking green Pokemon.

Eclipse, now interested, asked "What is it?" Ark gave a ****face and answered "I call him N69 "Kuja" the Urayne!" Edge then walked in and saw Kuja. He simply walked out. Ark still going on about his scientific achivement, started talking about Kuja's type. "He is a brand new type I found possible by accident, it is called nuclear-type. It is weak to everything but steel, and strong against everything but steel!" Sephylon then asked "Wait, while I am a rebel, don't you think playing Arceus is a bad idea?" Our favorite Space Goat then sent a text to Ark reading "I'm ok with it." Frost then sweatdropped and commented "Some god..." She then had an idea. "I have a dare for Kuja. Fight me!" Kuja started shaking his head and saying "Nononononononononononononononono!" Ark then gives Kuja a strange capsule and tells him "Go for it."

Kuja turns to Frost and takes a battle stance. **(2 seconds later)** Kuja is nearly going to lose as Frost literally has him in a headlock. She taunts him "Ha! You are so weak! Dr. Ark didn't do well with making your combat systems huh?" Kuja got mad and took out the capsule. He crushed it and ate the pure plutonium in it. He started to glow and grow until he entered his Gamma form. He activated his Chernobyl ability causing a massive nuclear fallout. The base's Gieger-Counter was going nuts. Kuja, now mad from power, brokenly said "I... am... become... DEATH!" In a single move he punched Frost through multiple walls. She didn't wake up no matter what Dr. Ark or Marine did, she seemed to have been exposed to too much radiation.

In the following months Crimson, Marine, and Spark all sat at her bedside constantly and noticed she was slowly changing color from purple to black and green. Eventually she finally woke up. Strangely she did not talk and immediatly jumped out of her bed and flew off. The rest of S.E.C.T. was about to go after her but a shiny Zoroark and a Drapion stopped them. Eon and Papyrus volonteered to search for Frost while S.E.C.T. looked for a cure with Ark.

I finally woke up from my nap and was filled in on what happened. I decided "Ok, for now I will do T&Ds in the past with the help of Dialga over here, unless the involve the events happening now. Dialga nods. I turn to the camera and shut it off. It cuts to my outro.

 **Wow, that got dark quick huh? Oh well, I still will be keeping the usually memelord antics by using Dialga to go back before this. Feel free to send T &Ds involving the current nuclear-related events though. See y'all when I get more T&Ds. Au revoir!**


	4. Chapter 3: Lucas joins the party!

**Hey y'all, I have been so freakin' busy. I finally got some more T &Ds so here we go!**

 _-Before the creation of Kuja-_

I walk into the game room of the Illumemenati HQ and look to see if everyone is there. Eclipse and Spark are trolling on ROBLOX, Sephylon is leaning on a wall being edgy, Edge is punching a punching bag and because of his spear-arms he is putting holes into it. The rest of S.E.C.T. are on a mission at the moment. Ark is in his lab, building a green robot we already know about, and finally Kaiser is not here, as he needs to manage his kingdom right now.

I call everyone to the T&D room. They groan and follow me in. I finally speak. "So, as y'all know, I have a new set of truths and dares! I'm not gonna put up the whole PM this time because I doubt anyone even reads them anyway. I instead have written the dares on Dr. Ark's nigh-endless suply of sticky-notes." Eclipse read his. " _ **Eclipse: What's that Shadow Mega form of yours?**_ " He reads it again to try to figure out what it means. Eclipse looks to me for help and I sigh. "Eclipse's Shadow Mega Form is the result of me screwing up and making Eon think Eclipse was supposed to be in his ToD fic when I intended Kuja to be there." Dr. Ark looks shocked and asks, "How do you know who Kuja is?!" I give an 'oh crap' look and say, "I am the Author, I know everything?" Dr. Ark glares at me for a moment and gives up. Eclipse grows a trollface and says "I will be keeping it though!" I mutter "Sure you are..." and motion to start the next truth.

Spark reads it and his face goes into the darkest expression a Genesect can make. He simply asks "Who sent this?" I point to a young Golett with glasses sitting across the room. Many Techno Blasts were fired that day. All of which were blocked by Papyrus the Drapion. Once Steelburg finally calmed Spark down, he read his dare and looked to Papyrus. He grined and Mega Evolved. You can guess where this goes huh? More on this fight later. I look at Spark's as and laugh. " _ **Spark: The Illumemenati. Seriously?**_ " I continue "Heh, that is one way to trigger Spark, say anything about his Ilumemenati and he loses it. Ok, next up..."

Eclipse reads his other one. " _ **Battle me in Snash Bros. I may be small but video games is where I'm deadliest.**_ " Eclipse gains a look that only can be described as 'Hisoka' and says "Challenge accepted." After about 10 minuites of constant Smash Bros. Eclipse looks on in shock. Lucas had won. Eclipse walked into his room to change his forum signature. I am also shocked about Eclipse's loss but quickly snap back to reality. "Ok, next." Dr. Ark reads his. " _ **Dr. Ark: You like Naruto! That's my favourite anime! We could be besties for life!**_ " In less than a second he and Lucas are watching some victory Naruto. After it ends Lucas asks "Hey where is Frost, my nect truth is for her." I reply with. "They should be back in 3... 2... 1..." The rest of S.E.C.T. have gotten back from their mission. I give Frost her truth and she reads it. " _ **Frost: How do you feel about Lucarios. I'm totally not asking this question because Blade kicked me out of the Hall and I ahve no home and I...PLEASE HELP ME!**_ " She thinks about it but lowers her head into a bow. "I am sorry, Lucarios are fighting-type. This type resists all my best attacks. Not even to begin with the steel-type." I have a lightbulb. "I know! I have someone who can help!" And with that, I talk up to the sky. "Dialga, we could use your help." A time portal opens and a black Genesect with glowing green eyes bursts out on a rampage. This Genesect looks just like Frost. S.E.C.T. look in horror at what I brought to their base. I grin evily. "This will do nicely! Palkia!" A portal to an alternate Hall of Origin is opened and Sephylon uses phychic to send Nuclear Frost through to portal. ( **A/N: I think you know where to go with this, right Eon?** ) My OCs look to me for an answer on what just happened. I simply give them "Ch. 2. Nuclear Nonsense" of this story and turn off the camera.

 **Hey again, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, thank you to Eon the Zoroark for the T &Ds and for giving me a shout out in his story. Go check his stories out for quality you just don't see in mine! :) Au revoir my good readers! Huh... strange... I feel like I am forgetting something...**

 **-** _Out in the middle of the desert, outside one of the Ilumemenati's HQ entrances.-_

Steelburg and Papyrus get ready to fight. Papyrus calls out to Steelburg. "Prepare for another awesome fight with _THE GREAT PAPYRUS!_ " Steelburg chuckles and charges, Payrus follows his example and both rush at eachother and clash a good 5 times before both use Earthquake, causing the ground around them to crack and fissures to appear. They fall into one and continue to match punch to stab until a loud creeking noise can be heard. A roar erupts from the chasm they are in along with magma and a very pissed off Primal Groudon. The God of Land roars in rage of being woken from his nap and attacks. Steelburg uses Bullet Punch, it's not very effective... Papyrus uses Earthquake, it's super effective! Steelburg uses Psychic to drive Groundon under the ground and finally he and Papyrus use Earthquake at the same time. Groudon faints and returns to his normal form. Steelburg and Papyrus high-five and decide to call it a day.


	5. ENTRY NUMBER ZERO: Null & Void

_Location: Unknown._

A Magnezone scientist we all know sits in front of a enormous containment unit staring at the beast within it. He looks at in regret and distress. He looks to the being of darkness that helped him play God. "Dr. { _EXPUNGED_ }, he isn't waking up. Is he...?" The forgotten monster shakes his head. **"No Dr. Ark. His SOUL is simply adjusting to his new body. In time he will wake and in more time his binding armor will be removed."** Dr Ark looks back to the Pokemon he created. The nameplate on it's containment unit reads 'CORE 02' He looks back to his new ally. "I hope you're right..." The dark monster nods in reassurance and teleports away, lost once more in the void.

 _ **(As you probably can tell, this is not Chapter 4. It should be done some time today.)**_


	6. Chapter 4: Eclipse's Cooking-a Show!

_**Here be the true chapter 4. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Smash Bros, or anything else I reference. Enjoy!**_

 _Location: Illumemenati HQ._

Total _**(That is me by the way.)**_ and Dr. Ark have been missing for months now, no one is sure where they went... well, no one other than Eclipse, who has convinced himself they asked Palkia to send them to some anime dimension. Speaking of the trollish purple memelord, he and Spark are in the middle of their usual trolling session on _Super Smash Bros. for Wii U_ . Eclipse is playing as Bayonetta while Spark is playing as Sonic. After winning for the hundreth time in a row they finally get bored with making For Glory Scrubs salty and decide to check Total's account PMs. They are shocked to find some ToDs. Eclipse literally jumps for joy. "Finally! Time to cause all of my friends suffering! Uh... I mean entertain the masses!"

In his glee he calls all of the OCs that have ToDs to the HQ. Sephylon is leaning on the same corner he has leaned on for pretty much the whole story. Kaiser teleports in using his rings. Edge flys in through the sunroof. Steelburg Koolaid-Mans through a wall while shouting "OOOOOH YEEEEEAAAAAAH!" Spark wails "Not the wall again! It took me 3 weeks to fix that!" Eclipse sweatdrops and hands out the dares. He notices one of them is for Ark. "Ark is still missing, so I will read it out. _**Ark: Zoe says she likes Naruto... And that she wants you to be her Naruto if she promises to be your Hinata."**_ Eclipse blinks in confusion. "What is a Hinata? Eh forget it. Probably a Naruto thing. Moving on!"

Eclipse reads his and grows his trademark grin. _**"Eclipse: Mega Evolve and try to...uh...well...obtain that Forme you obtained back when you fought Primal Groudon at the Hall of Origin."**_ Eclipse suddenly grabs out his Shadow Gengarite and Shadow Mega Evolves into Shadow Mega Gengar. The whole world goes dark and concentrated points of burning dark matter dot the sky like fireflys. He suddenly pulls out a huge pot similar to Kirby's and steals a Zoronite from _Pokemon Insurgence_. He fakes an aweful Itallian accent. "Today on Eclipse's Cooking-a Show we will be showing the readers how to make a Shadow Mega Stone!" "First, you-a add the base Mega Stone!" He throws the Zoronite into the pot. He pulls a Dark Synergy Stone from _Pokken_ and continues his random cooking show. "Next, you throw-a in a Dark Synergy Stone!" He throws in the stone and it turns the now molten mixture pitch black. "Finally, you-a add a sprinkle of negative emotions for to-a add that nice-a kick!" He uses Hypnosis and then Nightmare on Edge and uses the fear and sorrow caused by his nightmare to bind the light of the Mega Stone and the darkness of the Dark Synergy Stone together. He pours the unholy molten stone into a mold and after it cools he takes out the new Shadow Zoronite. "Here-a it is! Shadow Zoronite! That is all for Eclipse's Cooking-a Show! Until next time... CHOW!"

He claps and the cooking show set dissappears. Everyone is in complete confusion while Eclipse is cacklling in insanity. Spark laughs at what he just witnessed. Edge finally wakes up with no memory of Eclipse using Hypnosis or Nightmare and starts to read his dare. Eon the Zoroark appears from nowhere along with his cousin Zoe. For some reason Zoe is unaffected by this dimension's property of turning all humans into Pokemon and remains a human. Before Edge even reads his dare Eon says _**"Life has many doors, Edge-boy!"**_ and opens a portal behind him. He pushes Edge in and Edge dissapears. Spark yells "OH MY ARCEUS! HE KILLED EDGE!" Eclipse responds with "YOU BASTIODONS!" They both laugh and high five... or at least the closest thing a Genesect and Gengar can do to a high five. Eclipse gives Eon the Shadow Zoronite he made. Eon grins evilly. _**"I have many uses for this."**_ He says, causing a chill to run down everyone's spines.

Zoe walks up to Steelburg and challenges him to a fight. Steelburg looks down and says "Sorry lass, I don't hit girls." Zoe suddenly has a look of pure destruction in her eyes and throws a potion at Steelburg. It is a direct hit and explodes into fire. It's super effective! Steelburg tries to fight back but is hit by more Blast Potions. He Mega Evolves as a last ditch effort but is hit by a Shock Potion and is paralyzed. He struggles on the ground helpless and Zoe slowly walks over and gives him a kiss. Steelburg is confused until the effects of the Corrosive Kiss kick in. After convulsing in pain for a while Steelburg finally faints from the poison. Everyone in the room except Eon and Zoe are awestruck.

Eclipse cackles a bit "Remind me not to get on HER bad side. Now, onto the next one!" Eon randomly shouts _**"Mewtwo: YOUR MEGA EVOLUTION Y SUCKS! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!"**_ Sephylon is enraged by the insult and dramatically pulls out a new Mega Stone. He does a pose and yells "MEGA MEWTWO Z!" He turns into a new Mega form that is a combo of his X and Y forms minus the head tail with the addition of his left eye being blue, his right eye being red, a green gem on his forehead, and floating blades of gold shaped like wings behind his back. Before he even gets a chance to attack Kaiser sends him to the same dimension Eon sent Edge to. Kaiser yells to him "EY! FIND EDGE WHILE YOU ARE IN THERE!" Eclipse looks at the carnage of this chapter. Edge and Sephylon are in some unknown dimension, Eon has a Shadow Mega Forme now, Steelburg is still knocked out on the floor, Total and Ark are still missing. _**"Not quite."**_ A new voice says. Eclipse jumps in shock. He asks "Did you just...?" The voice interrupts him _**"Respond to the text? Yep."**_ Eclipse grows his trademark grin. "There is only one person I know that can do that." The voice is revealed as me. I smirk. _**"It is good to be back."**_ I now am an anthromorphic version of Type: Null. Eclipse looks at me in shock. "What happend to you?" Ark walks in behind me and announces "I have transformed our Author into a Type: Null! From this point on his name is no longer Total! He is now..." Me and Ark dramatically pose and yell. _**"CORE 02!"**_ Spark thinks for a moment and asks "What about 01?" Suddenly a creature from the Void shows up. At first he speaks a language no one understands, but then he switches to english. **"I am the one that created the original CORE. Although it was not a living organism."** Eclipse suddenly recognizes the Void monster. He stutters in shock. "G-G-G-G..." The Void monster warmly smiles. **"It seems you do remember me Eclipse. How do you like your Shadow Gengarite? Have you been passing my formula yet?"** Eclipse regains himself and nods. "Yep Dr. Gaster, I did a whole cooking segment on it!" I give Spark a questoning look and he mouths 'long story'. Gaster chuckles after hearing Eclipse's answer. **"Good to know my pupil is doing his best. But sadly, I have to return to the Void. Goodbye."** After bidding everyone farewell he dissapears into the Void.

I look around at the already mentioned carnage. I sweatdrop. _**"I'll clean this up between chapters..."**_ And with that, I shut of the camera. It cuts to the outro.

 _ **So, that is that. I am now a Type: Null and Eclipse is Gaster's apprentice. Hope you enjoyed! Au revoir! *I dissapear into nothingness***_


	7. Chapter 5: Sephylon's Emo Adventure!

_**Heya, here be thine new chapter. No ToD today unfortunately but I do have a few new people you can ask/dare. I'll put it in my post-capter note. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the other stuff I reference.**_

 _Location: Illumemenati HQ_

As usual Eclipse and Spark were trolling online, this time they are on _Pokemon Showdown_. But this chapter is not about them... no, this chapter is about the God of Emos, the number one fan of UKMG... Sephylon the Mewtwo! Our hero for the chapter is leaning against his Emo Wall as usual and is milldly uninterested in the chapter's plot. Suddenly the door of the HQ is kicked in by some sort of rooster angel. He keeps squaking at Sephylon. "Seph! I found one!" Sephylon opens one of his eyes in interest. "You found a Dark Synergy Stone? Nice work Tapu Koko." Tapu Koko nods and motions Seph to follow him. They begin their great journey to the location of the last Dark Synergy Stone in this dimension. Sephylon complained. "You know, this would be easier if Eclipse, 02 or Ark would just give us a DSS from one of the other dimensions..." Tapu Koko sighed. "Yeah, but you know how Travelers are... so dang secretive and unagreeable as crap." As the time passed they finally reached the secret hiding spot of the Stone.

 _Location: The Ancient Temple of the Evil Mineral_

Seph for once seemed happy. "Finally we are here!" Tapu Koko nodded in agreement. He asked "So, where do you think it is?" Sephylon thought for a moment. He teleported into a secret room and Tapu Koko blew a hole in the wall to join him. Tapu Koko's eye twitched. "You could teleport all along?!" Seph shrugged. "Yeah, but I can't teleport anyone but myself, plus I didn't know where this place was!" And with that he walked into a doorway. Chik-Fil-A... I mean Tapu Koko sighed in defeat and followed Seph into the inner chambers of the he caught up with Seph he found an interesting sight: Seph was being attacked by a shadowey Mewtwo made of darkness. Koko's eyes widened and he backed out of the room after saying "Sorry for interupting... that." Seph sweatdroped and yelled "That is not what is happening!" Koko simply said "Oh." and blasted the fake Mewtwo with lightning. It died in one hit because of the intense light. Seph had somehow changed into an _Indiana Jones_ costume in the time this happened and was carefully replacing the Dark Synergy Stone with a normal rock. Unfortunately the trick didn't work and the final trap was triggered: a very angry Regigigas. Seph knew there was only one way to win this and absorbed the Dark Synergy Stone. As a result he started glowing black and turned into a Shadow Mewtwo. He then Mega Evolved into Shadow Mega Mewtwo X and in a single Aura Sphere he defeated the colossus. Using his newfound power he teleported Tapu Koko and himself back to HQ

 _Location: Illumemenati HQ_

Eclipse and Spark were still trolling on Showdown when Seph and Koko returned home. Seph and Koko high fived and Seph returned to his wall while Koko left for home to rest.

 _ **Thats all folks. Anyway, here are the new additions to the sacrifices... I mean group.**_

 _ **Tapu Koko (A guardian from a faraway land. He is a bit full of himself but is best friends with Sephylon.)**_

 _ **Star the Volcarona (A shy yet determined Volcarona that 02 hatched from an egg. Through Dialga-related missions she is now 17 rather than her normal age of 7.)**_

 _ **Arachne the Galvantula (A Galvantula who has an immense rivalry with Star. Was aged in the same way as Star.)**_

 _ **Wisp the Delta Charizard (A stange entity that is Ghost/Dragon type instead of the normal Fire/Flying. He is very mysterious and tends to scare people by accident.)**_

 _ **Zeus the Yatagaryu (A powerful pseudo-legendary with an ego that is even more immense than Tapu Koko's.)**_

 _ **Reaper the Dusknoir (So edgey I cut myself trying to type about him.)**_

 _ **Asgore the Flairees (Regrets the things he has done in the past. Based on Asgore from Undertale. Hey, when one finds a fire goat Fakemon things like this happen!)**_

 _ **CORE 02 the Type: Null (Me.)**_

 _ **Yep, you can dare me now. Arceus help me... I probably should give you the original fan games the Fakemon OCs came from.**_

 _ **Delta Charizard: Pokemon Insurgence.**_

 _ **Yatagaryu: Pokemon Uranium.**_

 _ **Flairees: Pokemon Sage.**_

 _ **Au revoir!**_


	8. Chapter 6: Tapu Koko Puffs!

_**Heya! Here be thine new chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pokemon or anything else I make a reference to. BEGIN!**_

I walk in as Eclipse and Spark are trolling in _Pokemon Showdown_ as usual. I look around and notice no one is there. I raise my eyebrow and ask "Where is anyone? What happened? Did you troll them away again?" Eclipse looked away from his game for the first time this week and noticed I was right, everyone is gone. He shrugs it off and mutters "Eh, they have to come back eventually." and returns to his game. I start to walk away but Spark stops me. "By the way, 02, why are you the only one of us besides Zoe that stays in a more human-like form?" He asks. I answer with "I was human before being turned into a Type: Null by Dr. Ark and Dr. Gaster. The reason I am not like the other Type: Null I know about is simply I would not be able to function with a more animal-like body." Spark just goes with and and comments with "Huh."

I walk out of Illumemenati HQ and start the search for my missing OCs, as I have some new ToDs. Before I even leave the secret location that the base resides in I notice something: I can just summon them like I usually do. I look at the PM my buddy Laser sent me and summon all of the needed OCs. Sephylon teleports in with Tapu Koko and chooses to lean on his Emo Wall today instead of the corner. Tapu Koko watches Eclipse and Spark troll. "Alright, guys! I have some dares today for Seph and Chik-Fil-A." I say to catch their attention. Seph scoffs and takes his post-it note containing his dare. He reads it. He simply says "It's on." and teleports away. I give Tapu Koko his post-it note and he reads them.

 _-timeskip to tomorrow-_

I wake up, pour a delicious bowl of Tapu Koko Puffs, and watch the morning news.

 _"Breaking news! Local emo Sephylon the Mewtwo and off-worlder Shadow the Hedgehog are still having a war to decide who is more emo! We do not have word of how many tragic and edgy backstories they have told! In other news local idiot and showoff Tapu Koko was beat up by Team Skull's Gladion. Wittnesses say that the fight started when Tapu Koko kicked our hero in the balls for a dare."_

I smirk but then get a strange look. I suddenly start glowing and my bronze mask is destroyed. I have evolved into Silvally! I look at my bowl of cereal and wonder out loud "What are in these things..." I then remember the truths. I look to the 4th wall and say "Eh, no one is here so I will answer the truths for them. First question: _**To everyone: Who is your video game/anime waifu?**_ __No one has any... but I think I'll just tell you their REAL ones instead! Eclipse does not have one. Spark's is..." There is a drumroll. "Frost! Yeah, who ever said S.E.C.T. are related? They all were revived at the same time but they were never a family. Anyway, Crimson's is Marine. Steelburg is a loner all the way and Sephylon is too emo for love. No one even knows who Kaiser's Queen is and Dr. Ark's is SECRET! (Hint: She is a Zoroark.) Edge is too focused on fighting to care about love but a Volcorona has her eyes on him. Kuja's is Diancie and Tapu Koko's is Tapu Fini. Wisp is also a loner and Zeus' is himself. (Yes, his ego is that bad.) Reaper is too edgy for love. Asgore's is obvious. Frost's is Spark **shockingly** enough. (Badum tss!) Marine's is Crimson. Star's is Edge and Arachne's is me. (Arceus help me!) Mine you ask? None. I am the Author! Although I am only an OC representation of the Author... so who knows." I take a moment to catch my breath. "Oh well, next question! _**To everyone: What are your reactions to the Nintendo Switch?**_ I think everyone can agree their reaction was the same as EtikaWorldNetwork's reaction to Mewtwo being in Sm4sh." With that, I salute the 4th wall and it cuts to my outro.

 _ **And that is all for today my readers! Check my buddy TheLegendOfLaser for his new story too! He provided the ToDs for this chapter! He is also the first person other than Eon the Zoroark to give me Tods. Au revoir!**_


End file.
